rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kuroyuri (episode)/@comment-2.220.76.31-20170130162348
(I'm too lazy to log in right now) Ok, I loved this for the, as some people say, "feelz!!!", but once again, it pissed me as off. Yet AGAIN, it is revealed that the ONLY reason a character (both male and female AGAIN) becomes a badass, or the person they are in the modern day is because of the influence of a MAN. This is particually infuriating when it comes to female characters. And AGAIN we have another sexist cliché when it comes to dead parents - the mother was just a mother - kind, gentle, passive, defined purely by her motherhood, while the father is an active character, a fighter, a badass, and has characization outside of his children/partner and is the inspiration for his child(ren). Once AGAIN the double standard in deaths of male and female characters is shown - the mother dies in a passive fashion, the father dies in a active manner - the heroic sacrifice, as do most male characters. At least this version is a bit more unique for the mother, as it does not fall into the much overdone 'mother dies of sickness' thing. I love sudden, realistic deaths. When I saw the premise for this episode, I honestly thought that the story would have Nora saving Ren from bullies, and when the village is attacked, they guided each other out - but no. Nora is the damsel-in-distress, and they become friends because Ren saved her. COME ON!!! Once AGAIN it is shown that the ONLY reason a female character fights/is good at fighting is because a MAN (or in this case, a boy). That is THREE times in one series. Just like with Mikasa and Annie (to name two popular characters that so many idiots think it such a strong, badass female character), it severely undermines the supposed badassary, strength and accomplishments of the female character, it shows that she is nothing more than a man's proxy, that she would not be in the position she is in down where it not for someone MALE. This kind of trope/cliché can be done better if writers would jsut bloody think for a moment. For example. a female character learns to fight mostly on her own, but she needs a mentor or is taken in by a mentor to help her really home her skills, to give her a proper fight, to get her used to opponents who will not hold back or use dirty tactics. One of my main characters in my own original story goes through something like that. On the praising side - young Ren and Nora, especially Ren, are bloody adorable, and I like the that 'hiding from the monster' bit was similar to that particular scene in Jurassic Park. I still love Ren and Nora and them getting more development is the one good thing to come out of Pyrrha's frigding. And before anyone starts, no I am not some feminist or SJW. Having criticism related to gender roles in a story does not automatically mean one is your typical feminist/SJW. Honestly, they have ruined critique. It depends on what and how those roles are criticized (mine is not misandric or saying that female character's clothes are 'objectifying' or any other typical bullshit you would see on something like RWBYCritical - it's basically an RWBY-focused version of Feminist Rooster Teeh, or Let's Play Social Justice, as it is now called). There are just certain tropes that infuriate me.